Hanya kamu, bukan dia
by Riren18
Summary: Berawal dari Levi yang kehilangan seseorang yang di cintainya hingga dia menemukan seseorang yang menyembuhkannya dari rasa sakit itu


Mikasa Side

Sudah satu tahun sejak kepergian Miss Petra Ral, sejak saat itu pula kepribadian tuan muda Rivaille berubah menjadi dingin dan sulit di dekati. Kematian miss Petra membuat tuan muda Rivaille kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak tepat satu minggu sebelum acara pernikahan mereka, miss Petra harus pergi selamanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Miss Petra adalah wanita yang cantik,ramah,baik hati, dan anggun yang mampu membuat tuan muda jatuh cinta.

Seperti biasa, aku bekerja sebagai pelayan pribadi tuan muda Rivaille. Seperti biasa aku mengerjakan tugasku sebagai pelayan. Tugas pertamaku yaitu membawakan teh dan sarapan untuk tuan muda. Sesampainya di dalam aku pun membuka tirai agar cahaya matahari dapat masuk ke dalam. Lalu dengan halus aku mencoba membangunkan tuan muda.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda. Saatnya bangun."

Tak ada reaksi dari tuan muda, aku pun mencoba membangunkannya lagi.

"Tuan muda, saatnya untuk bangun."

Tiba-tiba tangan tuan muda menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat dan aku melihat wajah nya terlihat pucat, sepertinya tuan muda habis bermimpi buruk.

"Tuan muda, apakah anda baik-baik saja?"

Seketika dia menoleh ke arah ku dan dengan gerakkan cepat dia melepaskan tanganku. Lalu dia memasang ekspresinya dingin seperti biasa. Segera aku menuangkan secangkir teh camomile hangat dan memberikannya pada tuan muda. Setelah meminum tehnya wajah tuan muda terlihat lebih rileks. Aku rasa tuan muda bermimpi tentang miss Petra. Segera aku menaruh meja kecil yang di atasnya terdapat sarapan untuk tuan muda.

"Hei, Mikasa pernahkah kau merasakan kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berarti untukmu?"

"Tentu pernah, tuan muda. Di usia 6 tahun saya harus kehilangan kedua orang tua saya. Tapi, saya bersyukur tuan besar merawatku dan membolehkan ku tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi, terkadang saya merasa sedih karena saya merindukan mereka."

"Mikasa, mulai hari ini kau akan jadi tunangan ku."

"Apa maksud anda?tunangan?. Jangan bercanda, tuan muda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Mikasa. Mulai hari ini kau akan jadi tunanganku. Kau tenang saja posisimu akan di isi oleh orang yang dapat di percaya dan profesional."

Sungguh bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, ucapan tuan muda membuat tubuhku kaku dan lidahku kelu. Belum lagi semua perintahnya itu harus di turuti kalau tidak aku akan menanggung akibatnya. Aku merasa ini adalah awal cerita yang tidak pernah ku duga sebelumnya...

Rivaille side

Sudah 1 tahun sejak aku kehilangan perempuan yang aku cintai. Jujur aku belum bisa menerima kepergiannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Bagiku Petra adalah perempuan yang sempurna di mataku dan aku tak mengerti mengapa Tuhan begitu cepat memanggilnya. Sejak kepergiannya aku selalu di temani oleh pelayan pribadiku, Mikasa Arckerman. Untuk ukuran pelayan dia bisa di katakan cantik dengan wajahnya yang tak biasa. Rambut dan iris mata sekelam malam terlihat membuatnya menarik. Sifat sangat sopan dan santun dan membuat ku tertarik untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Setiap pagi dia selalu membangunkan ku dengan suara lembutnya dan mengantarkan teh dan sarapan untukku. Ya Tuhan apa arti semua ini?apakah aku menyukainya?. Dan ku rasa aku memang menyukainya dan aku pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

" Mikasa, mulai hari ini kau akan jadi tunanganku."

"Apa maksud anda?tunangan?. Jangan bercanda, tuan muda."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Mikasa. Mulai hari ini kau akan jadi tunanganku. Kau tenang saja posisimu akan di isi oleh orang yang dapat di percaya dan profesional."

Ya... ucapanku terasa sangat gila. Tiba-tiba menunjuknya sebagai tunanganku tanpa persetujuan darinya. Aku tak tahu dia mau menerimanya atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Ku mulai lembaran baruku bersamanya. Entah bagaimana kisah kami ke depannya...

Author side

Beberapa bulan sejak saat itu, Mikasa pun resmi menjadi tunangan Rivaille. Kini sebuah cincin platina dengan mutiara kecil di tengahnya telah tersemat di jari manis kirinya. Tapi, menjadi calon seorang istri CEO muda berbakat tidaklah mudah. Tiap hari Mikasa terus belajar menjadi seorang lady. Tapi, Mikasa mampu mengerjakan apa yang di pelajarinya dengan sempurna dan tentu saja Rivaille sangat senang.

"Mikasa, malam ini kita makan malam di luar ya."

"Makan malam di luar ya?mau makan di mana?"

"Hmmm..aku belum tau. Kamu punya saran?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran tradisional?"

"Boleh saja. Kamu siap-siap ya."

Satu jam kemudian,Mikasa dan Rivaille tiba di sebuah restoran tradisional yang cukup mewah. Rivaille menggenggam tangan Mikasa dengan erat begitupula sebaliknya. Meski kini statusnya adalah tunangan Rivaille, Mikasa terkadang belum terbiasa. Keduanya pun memesan hidangan tradisional jepang,segelas ocha hangat, dan kue mochi sebagai dessert. Ketika suasana terasa baik-baik saja, gara-gara sebuah ucapan Rivaille yang membuat suasana berubah drastis.

"Oh,ya, dulu petra sangat suka sekali kue mochi tapi dia biasanya hanya makan 2 buah setelah makan."

Seketika sebuah perasaan menusuk Mikasa tepat di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak sakit apabila tunanganmu masih saja belum bisa melupakan tunangannya yang telah tiada. Mikasa tidak mau memaksa Rivaille melupakan tunangannya yang dulu tapi Mikasa hanya tidak suka apabila Rivaille terus bercerita tentangnya. Lalu apa guna dirinya sekarang apabila Rivaille belum bisa merelakan seutuhnya kepergian miss Petra?

Sejak keluar dari restoran Mikasa hanya diam saja dan tentu membuat Rivaille bertanya-tanya kenapa Mikasa hanya diam saja. Kini keduanya sedang duduk di ayunan yang berada di taman mawar di bagian belakang rumah.

"Mikasa..."

"Ya?kenapa Rivaille?"

"Apa ini cuma perasaanku saja atau aku memang benar kamu terlihat seperti sedang marah padaku?"

"Aku tidak marah, Rivaille."

"Benarkah?. Aku tak yakin."

"Terserah kamu saja. Aku mau masuk ke dalam saja."

Baru satu langkah Mikasa meninggalkan tempat duduknya tadi Rivaille pun menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Mikasa. Dengan sekali sentakkan kini Mikasa berada dalam pelukan Rivaille.

"Please tell me, Mikasa."

"Kamu akan temukan di dirimu sendiri, Rivaille. Bisakah kamu melepaskan pelukan mu?. Aku mau istirahat."

Dengan berat hati, Rivaille melepas pelukannya pada Mikasa. Rivaille belum mengetahui apa alasan yang membuat Mikasa marah padanya. Tanpa Rivaille sadari kesalahannya itu akan membuat dia kehilangan seseorang yang dia cintai.

Kian hari hubungan keduanya mulai merengang karena Mikasa memutuskan untuk memulai hidup mandiri dengan membeli sebuah apartemen sederhana yang jauh dari rumah Rivaille. Sementara itu, Rivaille mulai merasa kehilangan dan perlahan dia tersadar yang membuat hubungannya dan Mikasa menjadi seperti ini. Segera Rivaille pergi ke apartemen Mikasa.

Sementara itu Mikasa sedang menerima telepon dari saudara tirinya yang kini sedang ada di london. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara bel berbunyi tanda seseorang datang. Sebelum membuka pintu, Mikasa menanyakan siapa yang datang melalui interkom.

"Ini aku, Rivaille. Aku ingin bicara padamu, Mikasa. Aku mohon buka pintunya."

Tak lama Mikasa mempersilahkan Rivaille masuk ke dalam. Kini keduanya berada di depan meja kotatsu dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Rivaille pun memulai pembicaraannya...

"Mikasa, maafkan aku selama ini secara tak sadar aku selalu membicarakan tentang Petra di saat aku bersamamu. Jujur kini hanya kamu yang aku cinta dan untuk Petra akan ku simpan dan tak ku ingat lagi. I can't live without you. Please come back Mikasa."

"Rivaille,do you know?. To be so hurt when you talking about her anytime and i feel i'm not important person to you and i guess be better to break up..."

"No, i said no, Mikasa. I know its all my fault but can you give one more chance?. I swear Mikasa i will never do it again. I love you, Mikasa. Please dont break up our relationship."

Mikasa melihat kesungguhan di mata Rivaille namun perasaan dilema masih kuat dalam hati dan pikirannya. Tapi di sisi lain dia sangat mencintai Rivaille. Lalu Mikasa memberikan jawaban nya...

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi. Jika kamu melanggarnya maka selamanya aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Rivaille."

Segera Rivaille memeluk erat Mikasa dan Mikasa cukup terkejut sekaligus merasa senang di peluk oleh tunangannya itu. Sejujurnya Mikasa merasa sangat berat apabila dia harus berpisah dengan Rivaille. Mungkin setelah ini akan datang masalah yang lebih besar yang akan menghadang mereka berdua.

Beberapa tahun kemudian...

Langit biru,pasir putih pantai,serta deru ombak yang lembut membuat Mikasa merasa sangat nyaman. Kini dia dan Rivaille sedang berada di pantai yang berada di daerah Okinawa sekalian mereka beristirahat di villa milik Rivaille yang berhadapan langsung dengan pantai tempat dia berada sekarang. Mikasa mengajak Rivaille untuk berjalan-jalan di pinggir pantai. Dengan dress selutut berwarna cream Mikasa tampak cantik dan tak lupa sebuah bandana putih menjadi hiasan rambutnya. Mikasa tampak begitu ceria layaknya seorang anak kecil. Sementara itu Rivaille hanya tersenyum melihat tunangannya tampak ceria dan bersemangat.

"Rivaille, terima kasih telah membawaku ke sini. Pemandangan dan pantainya indah sekali. Aku suka sekali."

"Aku senang kamu menyukainya,Mikasa. Tapi pastinya kamu lebih suka dengan orang yang..."

Perkataan Rivaille berhenti ketika Mikasa mulai mencipratkan air laut ke arah nya. Mikasa tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi Rivaille yang lucu. Tak lama Rivaille pun membalas perbuatan Mikasa. Mereka terus menikmati waktu hingga senja tiba. Pemandangan sunset di pantai ini sungguh indah. Mata Mikasa tak berhenti menatap pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya dan Rivaille juga ikut menikmatinya sambil menggenggam tangan Mikasa.

"Mikasa Arckerman.."

Merasa namanya di panggil, dia pun menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Seketika Rivaille pun berlutut di hadapannya sambil memegang tangan kirinya.

"Will you marry me and become to be mother for my children?"

Ucapan Rivaille sukses membuat Mikasa merasa bahagia dan terharu. Lamaran dari Rivaille memang biasa saja tapi tetap terasa romantis dengan background pantai ketika sunset. Rivaille mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru dan membukanya. Tampak sebuah cincin platina dengan hiasan berlian kecil. Mikasa merasa sangat bahagia karena Rivaille akan menikah dengan dirinya. Lalu Mikasa memberikan jawaban atas lamaran Rivaille...

"Rivaille... i accept yor proposal and i want to be mother for your children and making happy family with you."

Segera Rivaille memasangkan cincin itu ke jemari manis kiri Mikasa. Setelah itu keduanya pun berpelukan dan berciuman hingga sang surya menghilang di garis horizon.

Owari


End file.
